Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1987 Style)
The Confrontation of 1987's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Jill's Joy - Love-a-Lot Bear's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Proud Heart Cat's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Cozy Heart Penguin's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Clown Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Clown Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - He-Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Teacher's Joy - Cheer Bear's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1987 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1987 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1987 Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1987 Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1987 Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1987 Style) - Hopeful Heart Cougar My Bad *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1987 Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1987 Style): Sally Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1987 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Vlcsnap-2017-08-06-14h17m45s246.png|Pepe Le Pew as Sadness Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Disgust Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:The Confrontation of 1987 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG